


Gamzee ==> Make A Friend

by laelreenia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Meeting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/laelreenia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Gamzee and Karkat meet face to face, set about a sweep and a half before the game, Gamzee and Karkat have talked on Trollian but never face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamzee ==> Make A Friend

Gamzee trailed his fingers through the damp sand underneath him, squiggles and lines, nothing that had any real shape, just… sand doodles. He scratched at his head, getting sand in his hair as he drew his legs up to his chest. The tides was coming in even farther, and he’d have to scoot farther back to avoid getting wet. This was the fifth night in a row that had found Gamzee sitting out on the beach alone, waiting for his lusus to get back. He was hungry, and there wasn’t much to eat in the hive besides the sopor. Which, he’d cleverly made into pies. Well, he, though it was clever anyways. When the waves started lapping at Gamzee’s bare toes, he got to his feet. 

Moving up the shore a bit, he took of his shirt, laying it on the ground, so that if his lusus came back, he would know that Gamzee had been waiting. For now, however, Gamzee wanted to go for a walk, he was getting all fidgety from sitting still for so long.

Gamzee wasn’t sure how long he’d been walking, he hadn’t been keeping track, though he did have a small mobile device in his pocket. He pulled it out, only it find, that in sitting on the beach, it had not only got sand all over it, but it was wet. He pressed a few buttons, but the device remained black. Gamzee shrugged and stuck it back in his pocket, didn’t matter much anyways.

Gamzee looked around, “Shit man, never been to these parts before.”

He chuckled, he’d find his way back home soon enough. Problem was, if the horizon was anything to judge by, the sun would be comin’ up soon, and Gamzee was not wanting to be caught outside when that happened.

Gamzee was a little shocked, when upon examining his surroundings further, to see a nearby hivegroup (neighborhood) just aways off, he must have walked farther than he thought. Regardless, he was pretty sure he could make it over before there was any danger from the harsh and deadly rays of Alternia’s sun.

Reaching the hivegroup, Gamzee frowned, he could knock on any of the doors, but, all the hive’s looked alike None of the hive’s really stood out except… yes, that would do. Gamzee turned quickly and darted between two identical hives to the next row over, there was a hive, that had these red tarps draped all over it. Gamzee grinned, there was just something so miraculous, about this hive standing out from the others. He went over knocking out a rhythm on the door.

The door was opened by what Gamzee could only assume was the inhabitants lusus, did some lusii actually live with their trolls? The crab-like lusus, gave a few screeches, before letting Gamzee inside, and ushering him into the entertainment block (living room). Gamzee was a little confused, maybe it was just this kind of lusus that was more… attentive. Whatever is was, Gamzee wasn’t complaining, it felt nice to be fussed over even if it wasn’t his lusus. He stood lost in thought, not noticing that the crab lusus had left, until it returned with a couple of blankets, pushing Gamzee towards the couch. Gamzee blinked, shaking his head, to get his think pan working again, and moved over to the couch so he could get some shut eye.  
—-  
Karkat groaned, pulling himself up out of his recupercoon, eyes still half lidded. Misplacing his hand, he slipped tumbling the rest of the way out of his ’coon and onto the floor of his respite block with a wet, splat. “FUCK!”

Karkat dragged himself to his feet, shuffling over to his window, leaving a trail of sopor slime foot prints along the floor. He didn’t really care, he’d clean it up later. Peeking through the blinds, Karkat stared out at the deep purple sky, dusk, that meant his lusus was out hunting.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes Karkat powered up his computer, and logged onto Trollian to see if there was anyone online. A quick scan down the list told him that, while there were trolls online, there was no one he wanted to talk too. Although, Gamzee was only listed as idle… Karkat decided to send Gamzee a message anyways.

CG: HEY GAMZEE YOU AWAKE? OR HAS YOUR SLIME ADLED THINK PAN DECIDED TO GO TO BED FOR ONCE?

After a few minutes without a response Karkat decided to head down to the meal preparation block in search of something to eat. Walking past the entertainment block Karkat paused. Had there been someone on the couch? Backtracking, he stuck his head into the room. Sure enough, there was a troll wrapped in blankets on the couch, though all you could see of him were two thin horns sticking out from a bundle of blankets. Had crab-dad let him in?

“Uh, hello?” Karkat called out, entering the room, the bundle shifted, and a messy head poked out. Karkat was startled by the trolls appearance, mess hair and, was that face paint? Whatever it was it was smeared around and looked like a mess. 

The other troll grinned when he saw Karkat, “Hey motherfucker, I didn’t all up and mean to crash on your couch here, I was just out of my way and wasn’t gonna make it back to my hive before the sun came up.”

“Oh!” Karkat’s eyes got big, “I bet your lusus must be pretty worried then.”

The troll on the couch pulled himself up and shrugged, “Don’t think he knows I’m gone, probably isn’t even back yet.”

Karkat wasn’t sure he understood, “Do your lusus leave you alone for an ENTIRE DAY when he goes hunting?”

The troll shrugged again, “Not entirely sure he is hunting, don’t know where he’s at, he just kinda goes off for some days, sometimes he comes back with food.”

Karkat didn’t have anything to say to that. This troll’s lusus just left him? For days at a time? And brought back food sometimes? 

The other troll continued when Karkat remained silent, “You know, your hive’s just a motherfucking miracle. I mean with those red banner things on the outside. Makin’ you all stand out and unique like. That’s all up and why I knocked on the door my friend. Miracles.”

That make Karkat grinned, Gamzee was always talking about miracles too, he briefly wondered if Gamzee had replied yet.

“Aw shit man I’m sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, you bein’ all hospitable and all, I’m Gamzee Makara.”

Karkat froze, the introduction he was about to give vanished. Gamzee, the troll he’d been talking to on Trollian, the highblood troll. Mind racing Karkat tried to calm himself down.

Gamzee cocked his head, “You okay man, you’re all up and red in the face.”

“Of course I’m fine,” Karkat snapped, a little harsher than intended, but he was on the defensive, “Why wouldn’t I be fine?” 

“Like I said, you’re all up and red in the face, real bright like, like those miracles you got on the outside of your hive, anyways, you got a name friend?” Gamzee asked.

Gamzee didn’t seem to be pressing the blood issues, though it was clear he’d noticed it, which made Karkat not only feel nervous, but incredibly vulnerable, “Karkat Vantas.”

Gamzee’s face widened in an enormous grin, “Karbro? Best friend! My shouty grey text chatmate! Never thought I’d get to meet ya in face to face, this days just full of miracles! Wish I could be stayin longer…” he trailed off spacing out a bit.

“Alternia to Gamzee, snap out of it,” Karkat said, waving a hand in front of Gamzee’s face.

Gamzee blinked, getting to his feet, “Sorry man, didn’t mean to space out while we were actually conversating, but I do gotta get back, see if the lusus is in yet. And I got a hankerin’ for pie, that just won’t go away.”

“You’d better come back and visit though, you know where I live!” Karkat said, before his think pan could stop the words from coming out.

“Course best friend, I can come back tomorrow after I got my things all sorted at the hive.”

Gamzee gave Karkat an impromptu hug before heading out, leaving the mutant blooded troll, flustered and speechless, but definitely excited for tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> A few nights ago, while trying to fall asleep, I had two amazing story ideas. This is the first one!


End file.
